


The Electric Things Have Their Life Too

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/paintedspires/">Painted Spires</a> prompt <i>cyberpunk AU</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Electric Things Have Their Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_


End file.
